


С процентами

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фест.





	С процентами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398634) by anonymous. 



> Спасибо Ло за вычитку.

Дэнни понятия не имеет, как он оказался в этой ситуации. Правда, ни малейшего понятия, потому что, ебаный боже, это ужасная идея, ужасная, но у Стива был такой взгляд, когда поднялась тема… (И серьезно, нет — серьезно — как эта хуйня вообще могла всплыть в совершенно приличном разговоре? Такого никогда не случалось в Джерси, а ведь в Джерси хватает извращенцев. Хотя это, по сути, не извращение, нет, речь не о том, просто даже в Джерси никто случайно не начинал обсуждать между прочим за пиццей с фруктами, как работает фистинг. Боже.) Так что, да, это было неизбежно. Пусть и совершенно незапланированно.

Самое интересное, что Чин описывал суть идеи с невозмутимым видом, будто до этого тщательно обдумывал мысль о чем-то типа чужой руки в своей заднице — хотя он не уточнял, так что, возможно, мысль была о его руке в чужой заднице, но все равно, — а Коно выдавала настолько откровенные пошлости, что Дэнни надолго расстался с заблуждением о ее чистоте и невинности и начал сомневаться, стоит ли позволять ей помогать Грейс с серфингом, потому что, нихрена себе, она далеко не невинная, но Стив? Стив просто слегка покраснел. Дэнни не знал, заметил кто-нибудь еще или нет (скорее всего, да, а значит, Дэнни конкретно влип, потому что им, вероятно, также известно, что Дэнни автоматически не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как дать Стиву то, что ему нужно, и нет надежды, что Коно отъебется от него с подколками в обозримом будущем), но сам он уже тогда понял, что будет дальше, и вот они здесь, спустя девяносто минут, половину тюбика смазки и множество грязных ругательств, сорвавшихся у Стива с языка.

Стив смотрит на Дэнни потемневшими глазами — обычно в его случае это предвестник скорого взрыва, но в настоящий момент означает, скорее, «пожалуйста, давай, пожалуйста», и Дэнни не может сдержать желание поцеловать ближайшую часть тела Стива, до которой получается достать губами (для протокола — это щиколотка, хотя, если Стив продолжит издавать такие звуки, Дэнни уверен, что оставит на нем еще много поцелуев в куда более интересных местах — много, да потому что Дэнни нравится близость, а то, что умение Стива выражать эмоции ограничивается, по большому счету, швырянием гранатами, угощением фруктовым льдом и одалживанием доски для серфинга, не значит, что он не достаточно ясно показывает, какой степени доверия и единения они достигли в эту минуту, и пусть у Дэнни не было целью добиться от Стива слов любви с помощью четырех сложенных пальцев в непосредственной близости от его простаты, но это не значит, что Дэнни их не слышит). Стив крепче перехватывает себя за голени, разводит ноги немного шире и севшим голосом просит: «Еще».

Дэнни фыркает.

— Детка, у меня осталось не так уж много, что еще можно ввести, но даже за деньги — серьезно, даже за деньги — ты меня сейчас не остановишь, если только не скажешь, что тебе неприятно.

Стив облизывает сухие губы, кивает и снова шепчет: «Еще», и Дэнни смотрит вниз, пытаясь разобраться, как бы развернуть руку, ничего не повредив. Мнению Стива о том, что является неприемлемым ущербом, доверять нельзя, поэтому тот факт, что сейчас он качает бедрами и умоляет глазами и голосом, не означает, что Дэнни должен перестать осторожничать. Он немного вытаскивает руку, чтобы изменить положение кисти, и еще раз двигает обратно.

— Вот так?

Поскольку это Стив со своим стальным прессом и стальными бедрами, он умудряется сложиться настолько, чтобы видеть, как обнаженное запястье Дэнни упирается в его промежность, когда Дэнни сжимает внутри кулак. Потом Стив поднимает взгляд. Его глаза огромные, он тяжело дышит, дергано кивая «да», как будто произносить слова для него сейчас слишком сложно, и снова облизывает губы.

— Возьми его, — говорит он с придыханием. — Пожалуйста. Блядь. Мне… пожалуйста.

И Дэнни не может сопротивляться такому красноречию, поэтому берет в свободную руку член Стива, твердый, как камень, — вопреки всякой логике, — и трет большим пальцем по щели.

Стив вздрагивает, наблюдая за ним, и корчится.

— Все хорошо?

На этот раз он отвечает:

— Блядь, да. Очень. Поверить не могу… боже, Дэнни. Ты там, это так… и ты…  
Он бормочет что-то еще, пока Дэнни ему дрочит. По кончику носа стекают капли пота.

— Тише, тише, — успокаивает Дэнни. — Все хорошо.

Он еще чуть-чуть поворачивает руку — никаких резких движений при такой чувствительности внутренних стенок, особенно, когда они настолько растянуты.

— Все хорошо.

Стива начинает трясти — так обычно трясет Дэнни, когда он пытается заниматься йогой, и так никогда не трясет Стива от той же йоги, потому что, вы вообще видели Стива? А затем он издает нечто, похожее одновременно на стон, и всхлип, и животный рык, и наконец кончает.

Их взгляды остаются прикованы друг к другу, пока Дэнни не моргает, а потом он осторожно меняет положение — ему неудобно, но выдергивать кулак он не собирается — и крепко целует Стива в губы, пока тот пыхтит и задыхается.

— Ты этого хотел?

Стив расслабленно откидывается назад, опуская ноги, когда Дэнни начинает осторожно вытаскивать руку.

— Я хотел тебя, — бездумно говорит он невнятным и сонным голосом.

— Я тоже, детка, — отвечает Дэнни. Он уходит за полотенцем, потому что, несмотря на его склонность все планировать заранее, на этот раз вышла промашка. Когда он возвращается, глаза Стива закрыты. — Сейчас я тебя протру, — говорит он. Не хватало еще напугать спящего «морского котика». — Хорошо?

Стив позволяет ему вытереть с себя сперму со смазкой, а потом бормочет:

— Дэнно?

— Да?

— Не думай, что я не отплачу тебе с процентами.

Дэнни смеется и прижимается к его спине.

— Буду ждать.


End file.
